


The Malfoy Grandchildren Plan

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A tad Dom Narcissa, Did I mention that this mini story came out of wanting to subvert the mpreg trope a bit?, Drabble, Draco and Harry are married, F/M, Harry works as a flying instructor for people in general...not really important to the story though, Lucius's POV, M/M, No actual mpreg, They live in Malfoy Manor most of the time, Very brief mentions of sex (both gay and het), mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius wants grandchildren and he wants them <em>now</em>—and he’s prepared to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malfoy Grandchildren Plan

Lucius Malfoy sat the head of the dining table in the Rose Dining Room at Malfoy Manor. To his left was his wonderful other half, Narcissa Malfoy. To his right was his son, Draco Malfoy. To Draco’s right was _his_ husband, the abominable but admittedly popular Harry Potter.

Draco had been married to Mr Potter (Lucius could not yet say _Mr Potter-Malfoy_ ) for over half a decade, and yet, still, Lucius had no grandchildren.

“Draco, you’re already thirty years old,” Lucius reprimanded.

His son rolled his eyes. “Yes, Father?”

Lucius ignored Draco’s eye-action and his impolite tone. “When I was your age, we were already pregnant with you.”

Narcissa coughed. “He means that _I_ was pregnant with you.”

Lucius started to frown at Narcissa—Narcissa gave him a sharp look and a wandless, wordless stinging hex. Lucius cleared his throat. “Yes, of course.”

“We don’t want children—” Mr Potter started.

“— _Yet_ ,” Draco finished.

Lucius frowned at Draco. “Why ever not now? This is the perfect time.”

Mr Potter raised both his eyebrows. “If you hadn’t noticed, Mr Malfoy, neither of us have the parts.”

Draco sighed exasperatedly. “Harry, you neanderthal.”

“We are wizards—and witches,” Lucius said. “Such a thing can be remedied via spells and potions.”

Mr Potter turned a tad green. “Right,” he mumbled.

“I would love to see some young children in the Manor once more,” Lucius continued.

“ _Father_ ,” Draco sighed exasperatedly again. “Now is not the time. We’re busy.”

Lucius opened his mouth to say something more—then winced. He rubbed his elbow discreetly and let Narcissa talk.

“Darlings, I’d love some grandchildren, but of course, in your own time,” Narcissa smiled. “Now, how is your work going, Harry? Was Alisha able to lift up from the ground?”

Mr Potter brightened. “Yeah, we had a flying session last week and—”

The conversation moved; Lucius wisely let the talk to grandchildren stop. But he didn’t stop _thinking_ about it.

* * *

If Draco and his husband wouldn’t do it, then Lucius would have to enact the plan himself. To Lucius’s point of view, there was no “right” time to have children—one had to _make_ time.

Acquiring the pregnancy potion was relatively easy. It was one-use, to be consumed by the to-be-carrier of the baby.

Albeit crudely, Lucius translated it to _the one who took it up the arse_. It could _never_ be his own son; in fact, Lucius was starting to look forward to a pregnant Mr Potter. Whilst Mr Potter was never any of Lucius’ choices as Draco’s wife, he’d would have to do.

“Now, Piddly, only in Mr _Potter_ ’s glass, understand?” Lucius said as he handed over a potion bottle to his dedicated house elf.

Piddly’s eyes widened. “Master, this is—”

“It’s absolutely fine,” Lucius reassured. “It will not harm Mr Potter—in fact, it will make Mr Potter very happy.”

Piddly quickly nodded. “Yes, Master.” The elf disappeared.

Lucius allowed himself a quick, mayhap evil, smile before calming himself. In case Narcissa appeared.

* * *

Draco and Mr Potter lived in Malfoy Manor, making it easy for Lucius to keep an eye on them both.

As Lucius knew, it usually took a few weeks for the effects of a pregnancy to be visible—such as tiredness and nausea. Hence, a few weeks after _that day_ , Lucius cornered Mr Potter in the North Observatory, where he had been relaxing the sun.

“Mr Potter, fancy seeing you here,” Lucius sat on the chaise opposite Mr Potter.

Mr Potter opened one eye, then closed it again. “Hey, Mr Malfoy.”

“Are you feeling quite alright?” Lucius let a concerned tone enter his voice. “You are not normally here, are you? Have you been feeling tired or nauseous lately?”

Mr Potter opened both eyes then. “Well, thank you for asking, but I’m fine. I just wanted some sun. It’s been a bit dreary lately. I need some sun to keep this skin tone.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “I’m quite sure your skin is naturally dark, Mr Potter. That is a matter of genetics.”

Mr Potter laughed. “You know, you’re actually funny sometimes. A bit like Draco, actually.” Mr Potter closed his eyes and leaned back.

Lucius resisted a frown and resisted a pout. To keep up appearances, he _had_ to stay in the Observatory in the sun, even if he much preferred a porcelain skin tone.

*

The only good thing from that event was that Lucius found out that Narcissa quite liked his ‘sun-kissed skin’ (her words, never Lucius’s).

* * *

Mr Potter appeared absolutely fine, and even as the weeks drew on, nothing changed.

Now, Lucius _knew_ that Mr Potter and his son frequently had sex, multiple times a day. (He had, unfortunately, heard such things when he was walking through the Manor.)

But given that there was no results, Lucius had to very grudgingly admit that perhaps his son did in fact _take it up the arse_.

Hence, Lucius was forced to acquire a second pregnancy potion—from a different supplier—and Diddly was called into service to imbue Draco’s cup with the potion.

And then Lucius sat back and waited.

* * *

He gave it a month. Mr Potter clearly was not pregnant—it had been over two months since Lucius had given him the potion. It made Lucius feel a bit queasy about the bedroom practices of his son and his son’s husband.

His son though, rather than appearing more tired, seemed to be getting more and more rigorous. Did Lucius dare say that his son was glowing from his pregnancy?

Narcissa remarked on at one dinner. “Draco, you’ve been looking rather refreshed lately.”

Draco smirked, and Lucius noted that Mr Potter suddenly flushed.

“Well, mother,” Draco’s smirked widened, “Harry’s work has eased off, now that most students are at Hogwarts again, so we’ve had more time to ourselves.”

Lucius nearly choked when Draco winked at Mr Potter.

Narcissa placed her hand over her mouth and laughed softly. “I see.” She gave Lucius a sidelong look.

Lucius raised a confused eyebrow and turned back to his son. “Have you been feeling peculiar aside from increased time with Mr Potter?” he asked delicately.

Draco arched an eyebrow back. “No, Father.”

Lucius settled back in his chair. “I’m glad to hear.” Except of course, he _wasn’t_ glad to hear it.

* * *

The weeks passed, and the plan amounted to nothing. Lucius was forced to re-think his procedure.

 _Maybe_ , just _maybe_ , Draco and Mr Potter took _turns_ , and Lucius had just been very unlucky as to who was in what position.

So, Lucius had to visit yet two more different potions suppliers for two pregnancy potions. Diddly was less enthusiastic about pouring them in Draco’s and Mr Potter’s drinks, but the elf did it nonetheless.

Lucius huddled over his list of potential baby names. It had to work—Draco was getting older, unacceptably childless. Lucius wanted a grandchild _now_.

* * *

Lucius muttered to himself, pacing back and forth within his study.

Six months. It had been six months since Lucius enacted the plan to get his son to have a child, and there was nothing of it. _If_ everything had gone to plan, then there should be a rounded, pregnant Mr Potter and child to come out in three months.

But there wasn’t, and Lucius didn’t know where he went wrong. He was _quite_ sure that Draco engaged in penetrative sex. So what had he missed?

The door to his study opened and Narcissa glided in. She gave him a shrewd look; he returned it with a calm face and demeanor.

“Cissa, love,” he greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

Whatever she was going to say, she didn’t. Instead, she smiled and placed a hand on the small of Lucius’ back.

“Let’s go to dinner.”

When they entered the dining room, Lucius briefly saw that his son’s foot was playing with Mr Potter under the table. Lucius shuddered and took his seat.

The meal progressed normally, with its light chatter carried mostly by Narcissa (how Lucius loved her more and more each day).

However, the non-pregnant stomachs of Draco and Mr Potter were unbearable, a huge sign that _Lucius’s_ plan had not worked.

“Draco, your birthday has passed. You’re thirty _one_ years old now,” Lucius muttered.

“Thanks for reminding me, Father,” Draco said insolently.

“When _I_ was your age, you had already been born,” Lucius continued.

Draco sighed. “Not _this_ again.”

“You should have children on the way now!”

Narcissa was quiet, so Lucius continued, so _angry_ and _annoyed_ as he was. “One of you should be carrying my grandchild _right now_. Neither of us are getting younger, Draco.”

Mr Potter leaned forward. “What do you mean by _that_ , Mr Malfoy?”

Lucius gave a sharp intake of breath, but for some reason, the words spilled out, “I gave you both pregnancy potions.”

Mr Potter immediately stood up. “ _What?_ ”

Lucius narrowed his eyes. “Clearly, neither of you are pregnant.”

Draco tugged Mr Potter back into his seat. Lucius wished he could disapparate immediately, and he gave his own glass a suspicious look.

“That would explain the peculiar taste of the wine a few times,” Draco said dryly. “Father, you should have know that I can taste something wrong with the 1921 vintage. I poured those glasses out.”

Mr Potter rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t taste the difference.”

Somehow, Lucius did _not_ want to know that his _son_ apparently … did _that_ thing with Mr Potter.

Draco shrugged. “And it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Oh Father, surely you know what _protected_ sex is? After all, I _am_ an only child.”

Lucius gaped. He spluttered. He turned to Narcissa for some kind of help.

“Finally admitted it,” she murmured, a smile playing on her lips and dark look in her eye. 

Lucius narrowed his eyes. _She_ had spiked _his_ drink with Veritaserum!

“Draco and Harry will have children in their own time,” she continued.

Narcissa’s look promised _something_ for Lucius once they were alone. Lucius suppressed a shiver.

Draco laughed. “Oh, Father. You won’t be trying that again, will you?”

At Narcissa’s nudge, Lucius was forced to mutter, “Of course not.”

*

“You’re quite lucky that neither Draco nor Harry will take you to the Wizengamot over illegally giving them potions,” was the first thing Narcissa said, once the bedroom chamber door closed.

Lucius bowed his head. “Of course,” he said, enunciating his words carefully.

Narcissa pursed her lips. “I want a ten-thousand word essay on the topic of consent.”

Lucius dipped his head further. “Of course.” Lucius shivered when Narcissa came up to him and placed a hand on his back—a hand that slid slowly down the center of back, lower and lower.

“You’ve been thinking about... _taking it up the arse_ , haven’t you, Lucius?” Narcissa said into his ear.

“I—Cissa—you don’t have a penis!” he blurted out.

Narcissa smirked. “I’m a witch. Such a thing can be remedied via spells and potions.” Narcissa’s hand crept down, pressed down.

Lucius gulped.

Narcissa pressed a kiss on the side of Lucius’s face. “Now, why don’t you strip down and wait in bed for me, honey?”

A shiver of arousal went through him. “Yes, ma’am.” Lucius hurried to do as she said. He wouldn’t be making any new Plans any time soon.

_End._


End file.
